


(Yes Sir) I'm Cut From A Different Cloth

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M, Sorta????? but also not rly, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: PROMPT ON TUMBLR: Herc as a famous clothing designer and Burr is secretly into fashion (but is shy about it and wears plain suits) and loves Herc's designs. One day Burr is miserable about his job and decides to sneak into a fashion show. Just to see what it's like, of course.(plus some bonus aaron overcoming internalised racism/colorism aayyee)





	(Yes Sir) I'm Cut From A Different Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> im rly fucking happy with the title okay because i kept the whole 'crazy in love lyrics' theme but also linked to fashion
> 
> it's short and choppy because i imagined it as a longer fic but wanted it as a drabble so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Aaron’s wardrobe is very limited. It’s full of blacks and browns and navys that feature everyday in his outfits, but none of which he really loves. It’s a surprise to anyone who knows him, but Aaron  _loves_ fashion. Seeing the bright colours and the novel designs makes his heart swell with happiness.

He’s been told all his life that bright colours don’t go well with his dark skin. His grandfather would tut disapprovingly when his gaze strayed to brighter clothes, and would lead him instead to a light brown sweater vest or a navy suit. And even though he’s spent years unlearning his grandfather’s colorist attitude, he still wasn’t comfortable enough to wear the type of clothing he  _really_ wanted.

Renown fashion designer Hercules Mulligan did not seem to face this same issue. His entire clothing line is vibrant, and it appears the man loves nothing more than mustard yellows and popping reds on dark skin.

Aaron may or may not be jealous.

Normally, at two in the afternoon, on a Tuesday, Aaron would be sitting at the office job he hated so much. But today, he had been overcome with a sudden wildness that was not characteristic to him. Part of him had wondered if he had been possessed by Alexander’s soul. After all, the only way Aaron Burr, of all people, would skip work to sneak into a fashion show. 

And so, with the help of Angelica and a surprisingly obliging Laurens, he found himself backstage of a fashion show he would normally never been caught dead in. 

He checked his phone again. Which door had Laurens said again? Light brown, a sign with ‘VIP’ hanging above… Aha! 

But before Aaron could even reach for the handle, the door swung open. 

“Sorry,” Hercules said, looking startled. 

“’S fine,” Aaron managed to say, well aware that he sounded like he was being strangled. Who could blame him? Here was the man he had spent the last five years admiring from afar, and now he had bumped into him (almost literally) without having time to prepare himself. In just a few seconds, he had managed to completely embarrass himself. Great. 

He stepped to the side to let Hercules pass, focusing on keeping his face as blank as possible. But Hercules didn’t walk away. He stood in the doorway, watching Aaron with a strange expression. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he took in the shorter man’s frame. It took all of Aaron’s self-control to not squirm under the gaze. How was Hercules even more attractive in real life?

“You’re not a model.”

Well, gee, thanks. Aaron was now fighting to keep a blank face for an entirely different reason. “No, I’m not,” he said politely.

“You don’t stand like a model,” Hercules continued. Was the man just going to point out all of his flaws? Was that something he did? Did he tell every stranger he bumped into what they needed to improve on? Aaron should have known that his own perception of the great Hercules Mulligan would be different to the reality. “You’re too stiff, and you hold all your weight in your shoulders. It makes you look too tense.”

There was a pause. Aaron wondered if Hercules was expecting him to thank him for the criticism.

“You should be a model,” Hercules added.

Wait, what? “You just said I was too tense,” Aaron said carefully.

Hercules waved a hand airily, as though physically brushing Aaron’s question away. “Easily adjustable. You just need a posture lesson or two. But you definitely have the face and body of a model. I would _love_ to see you in some of my designs.”

How much would Aaron embarrass himself if he fainted? A lot, probably. The sudden light-headedness was not working in his favour at all.

“Thank you,” Aaron said as calmly as he could, before beginning to walk away. He knew he’d regret later not staying to continue talking to his idol, but the last thing he wanted was to swoon literally and end up on the floor. Except, as he turned, Hercules grabbed his arm.

“Wait! Can I get your number, at least?”

Aaron stared.

Three years later, Aaron had quit from his office job, was an acclaimed model and was dating Hercules Mulligan. All because Alexander had maybe, possibly possessed his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hhhercules-mulligan, sEND ME PROMPTS FOR BURRCULES AT ANY TIME AND I'LL WRITE THEM (i say this literally all the time and yall never do omg)
> 
> also, eid mubarak to everyone who celebrated!! i actually had a great eid today, everyone had cute outfits and i went out with my best friend!!! (casually ignoring the fact that i got fined for having the wrong bus ticket and had a huge panic attack afterwards lmao) anyway i love eid, it's so nice to get together with the muslim community and walk into a mosque to see all sorts of east african/arab outfits


End file.
